villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Desgon
Desgon is the Karo of Space Shogunate Jark Matter who ruled the Cepheus Constellation system. He is voiced by Matsuo Matsuo. History Desgon made his first appearance on Planet Achoruk where he introduced himself to the Kyurangers as the Karo of the Cepheus Constellation system. He then challenge the team who arrived on this planet to at least 9 trials if they want to beat him. The first trial that Desgon has them go through is the Hellish Indaver Chamber where they have to beat at least 99 Indavers under a minute to pass. Which they did with ease. The second trial for Raptor 283 and Tsurugi is the Chamber of Muscle Building where they have to do at least 9,999 sit ups to which Tsurugi finished it. The third trial for Hammie and Garu is a Kitchen Chamber where they have to make a meal for the two Indavers which they successfully passed thanks to Spada for giving them the recipe. The fourth trial for Shou and Naga is a Game Chamber to where they have to win a game of red light and green light against an Indaver and they succeeded. Now for the fifth trial is a Dance Chamber to where the whole group has to dance and they all succeed minus a weak back for the commander. The sixth trial for Raptor 283 and Hammie is the Resilience Chamber which is pretty obvious since its a spa day for the ladies. The seventh trial for Garu and Naga Ray is the Funny Face Challenge to where they have to make a funny face to cause the other to laugh. Which both of them succeed however he used his Fist-Sword to seal four of the Kyurangers when they succeed in a trial. Moving on to the eighth trial is a shooting chamber for Shou and Tsugrugi as they have to shoot the flying disks and thanks to Tsurugi he manage to finish that trial. A while later he appeared at the last and final trial known as the Infighting Chamber to where the commander and Tsurugi has to battle their teammates who are under control of Desgon. However thanks to Shou he figured out that the team were actually Indavers in disguised and he freed the actual team from their chamber. After that they then battled Desgon while Tsurugi hold off the Indavers. However they didn't land a dent on him so the Commander battle him instead after that he was then defeated by their All Star Crash! However due to his Inro (which survived the destruction) is then enlarged as he battles Ryutei-Oh after that he was then destroyed by this finisher called Ryutei-Oh Meteor Kick. Trivia *He physically resembles Beast-Fist Trainer Robo Tough from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Coincidentally, the theme of the episode he debuted in and Gekiranger was both themed after Chinese martial arts. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu